Principles of Lust
by Rhapsosodoso
Summary: "Fuck you, Trancy." "No, you meant to say 'Fuck me, Ally.' Right?"


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any character of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. And am in no way affiliated with Yana Toboso, Square Enix, Aniplex, or Funimation. Also, I feel like I should warn you that towards the end it got a bit rushed... Otherwise, happy reading.**

The night before Halloween. The 30th of October, the young Phantomhive Earl had a small party going on in his home. The entire thing was Sebastian's idea. Ciel had merely gone with it for the amusement of the possible costumes he would see. Now as for his own... The bluenette quietly scanned over the costumes Sebastian had laid out. He softly tapped his chin. Sailor, Pirate, Vampire, and.. What was that? The male furrowed his brows as he leaned foward and plucked up the piece of clothing, quite literally a piece. Pressing his lips together, he narrowed a single sapphire hue at the single article of fabric. Perhaps this was some Grecian God costume? It appeared to be just a stray, unused piece of fabric. But that seemed to be the style for those times. No matter.

"Sebastian!" He called out, awaiting his butler to enter the room. Quietly, the demon butler entered with, "yes, my lord?" Ciel lifted a hand and gestured his butler over. "I've decided on my costume.." He began as the butler made his way over. "I've decided on this," Ciel continued, reaching out to pick up the sheet like fabric. The very same costume he had been so strangely staring at just moments before. Sebastian knew more about these costumes than he did, for certain.

"Oh~. Cupid?" The butler responded, with a slight brow lift and an amused smirk. "Do you intend to strike someone with love this evening?" Suddenly, the young Phantomhive's cheeks flushed to a soft pink color and his cobalt orb quickly averted. "N-no. That was not my implication in the slightest. It is simply unique, that is all."

Music filled the large room as everyone present seemed to be enjoying themselves, chatting amongst themselves and laughing at each other's jokes. The Young Phantomhive stood at the top of the stairs, casually watching them as he adjusted the piece of fabric over his left shoulder. What an interesting choice of costume he had picked for the evening. But he wasn't the only one. He could see Elizabeth, all dolled up in her gypsy type outfit. A quiet sigh escaped Ciel's lips, straightening his posture. The young man adjusted the belt around his waist before he took the steps down, into the crowd of people. Then, a loud, shrill screech passed through his ears.

"CIIIIIEEEEEELLLLL~!" Reluctantly, the earl turned to greet the blond. He had known Elizabeth would squeal. She always did. It rarely mattered what he wore as long as he was "cute," and to Lizzy, it was rare that he wasn't. "Ciel! You look so cute!" She beamed as she threw her arms around his frame, clinging to him tightly. Ciel felt his face turning purple due to the lack of oxygen caused by Elizabeth's death grip. Just when he thought his ribs may crack, she released him, allowing him to take in a deep breath.

The Phantomhive Earl straightened out his toga and huffed. "You as well, Elizabeth." He gave a nod and a small smile. Elizabeth's emerald orbs sparkled as she stared at Ciel, admiring his costume. Suddenly, she perked up, hearing her name called from a distance. She gave Ciel one last hug and giggled. "I'll see you in a bit okay?!" The Phantomhive nodded once again, giving a slight wave as she bounced away.

So many guests, it seemed like an endless ocean of people. The amount of greetings and idle banter seemed outlandish. But this was typical for such a social event. Even surrounded by people, he still felt so alone. How cliche. To say he felt alone in a room full of people. "Ne~, Cielly~~," a familiar voice echoed into his ears. Ciel turned around to catch a glimpse of the source, only to have his lips curl into a small smirk. "That costume is quite adorable on you."

Ciel waved a hand at the blond. "Flattery gets you nowhere, Trancy."

The Bluenette turned his eyes away. As much as he hated to admit it, Alois' costume was quite attractive on him. The Trancy wore a dress, seemingly similar to Ciel's costume but longer and more form fitting. The blond was dressed like a Goddess. Ciel's stomach flipped, that obnoxious feeling of butterflies. And of course leave it to Alois to dress up as something similar.

"Oh, but I would be lying if I were to say you aren't cute..." The blond's lips twisted into a dark smirk. "And we simply can't have that, can we?"

What could have possibly been prancing it's way through Alois' mind? At this point, no one could really be sure aside from the blond himself. After all, it was his dark corridor. "I don't suppose so." Ciel responded, quietly. Judging from the way things were going, this evening had the potential to be rather interesting.

The last guest had taken their leave and Ciel automatically removed the odd sandals he had to endure for the night. He turned around to make his way up the stairs only to be greeted by a certain blond earl who was somehow still in the manor. The Phantomhive couldn't find anything to say to Alois and, as a result, simply stared. "Cielly... Come with me~," Alois stated as he reached out and took one of Ciel's hands, tugging him along down the hallway.

"What are we doing," Ciel asked, furrowing his brows slightly as he followed. He took notice that he was lead into his own bedroom, flinching slightly as he heard the door close. This situation could go several ways. Only one of them seemed at all pleasing. Just as Ciel was beginning to fall into his thoughts, Alois pinned him against a wall, dragging Ciel from his imagination.

Alois chuckled softly and held Ciel's wrists above his head. "We're going to play~."

Every muscle in Ciel's body tensed up. He knew exactly what that meant. However, he was in no position to rebel. The Phantomhive caught himself falling into his thoughts again, analyzing every move Alois intended to make. The blond trailed a single finger down his arm and over his chest, sending chills down Ciel's spine. Alois crashed his lips into the bluenette's rather unexpectedly, causing Ciel's eye to widen a bit. A short moment passed before his eye fluttered closed and the kiss was returned gently. The Trancy Earl freed Ciel's wrists, allowing him to make his own moves. The first, to instinctively pull Alois closer to him, just to feel his soft skin against his own. Ciel allowed his hands to trail across the blond's shoulders, ever so lightly, as Alois managed to sink his teeth into Ciel's neck. The Phantomhive let out a soft moan, causing the other male to flash a devious smirk.

Quickly, Alois tugged Ciel away from the wall, only to throw him down on the bed and crawl on top of him, wearing a twisted smile. "Ne, Cielly~, don't be so shy." A dark giggle echoed through the room and Alois removed the top half of his costume from his torso. Ciel's face immediately flushed a dark pink as he quickly averted his eyes. Lifting a brow, Alois leaned closer and took Ciel's chin between his fingers, turning his head to look him directly in the eyes. "Ah, don't turn that lovely eye away from me~." Alois, how wicked he could be, but without a regret in the slightest. He gently took hold of Ciel's hand, slowly guiding it up along his leg, underneath the cloth of his costume. "Now, touch me~." A seemingly simple demand, especially with Alois leading the way.

Huffing, he lead the bluenette's hand to his member, allowing it to hover for a moment, sending chills along his own spine. Ciel's brows furrowed as he removed his hand from Trancy's grasp and proceeded to remove the long piece of clothing he still had on. His visible sapphire orb reflected some form of frustration. How amusing it was to see him acting this way. Granted, it wasn't the first time, oh no. There were other times, but it never ceased to bring Alois some entertainment. He couldn't complain at this moment about the sudden charge Ciel was taking. Just as quickly, Alois removed Ciel's costume, as it was only cloaking what he was aiming to get a glimpse of.

Ciel watched his clothing fly across the room, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He leaned forward to nip at Alois' lower lip gently and slid his hands up the blond's back, pressing their lips together once again. Alois shoved Ciel back onto the bed, grinding his hips into Ciel's as he trailed kisses along the bluenette's neckline. Earl Phantomhive couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped from between his lips. He bit into his lip, ensuring he wouldn't make anymore sounds. Ah, but so irritating. Ciel felt so vulnerable. And that would always be a feeling he would never grow accustomed to, much less grow to enjoy.

Alois slid a hand to coil his fingers around Ciel's now throbbing member. The younger male twitched underneath him, whimpering quietly. Those small noises that Ciel made was enough to drive him mad. Alois simply wanted to ravage Ciel until he was shaking. But he would simply have to take his time. Ciel was still a fragile being, after all. The Trancy Earl began stroking Ciel slowly, in a teasing manner. His lovely Phantomhive let out a soft growl, causing a wicked smile to curl Alois' lips. The older male was certainly taking joy in making the young Phantomhive squirm. It gave him a feeling of empowerment. The blond chuckled as he teased Ciel's back entrance with the tip of his member. "Ciel~. Beg for it."

Digging his nails into the blond's skin, Ciel's eye narrowed into a glare. "Fuck you, Trancy." A short laugh accompanied by the fingers of his freehand tracing the shape of Ciel's lips, Alois shook his head. "No, you meant to say 'Fuck me, Ally.' Right?"

A continued glare from the cobalt hue of the Phantomhive, before he wrapped a leg around Alois' small waist. "Don't tease me. Just... Just-" Ciel's breathing hitched for a moment, "just fuck me already." A whimper escaped from his lips followed by his leg pulling his blond prince closer. With a smile, Alois obliged, hearing such talk coming from someone as refined as Ciel Phantomhive was rare indeed. Alois found it incredibly attractive when he used obscenities to get his point across. It showed a strange animal instinct that not just anyone had the privilage of viewing.

Without the least regard to Ciel's fragile state, Alois slammed his member into the other's back entrance, releasing a quiet moan and his fingers coiling tighter around Ciel's manhood. He picked the paces up of the strokes, matching them with the time of his thrusts, causing Ciel to push his hips up with a groan. The bluenette's back arched, his nails dragging along the once flawless skin of Alois.

Soon, the temperature in the room began to rise, beads of sweat began to form along their foreheads and chests, causing their hair to stick to their features. Ciel was fighting off the urge to make any noises, against Alois' wishes of course. His arms tightened around the blond's torso, somehow managing to hold on, even with all the sweat making his skin slick. "Ciel~," Alois moaned out, softly, "don't hold it back~." Ciel's cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink as he gave a small shake of his head, desperately fighting the noises back. Alois began to thrust harder and deeper, finally getting a loud moan out of Ciel.

Alois' breathing hitched as his pants came out in long huffs. "A-Alois... I-.." Ciel began, only to be cut off by Alois, "Good~." Just a few more thrusts before Ciel let out a loud moan, "Fuck, Alois~!" Ciel's climaxed reached, his seed released into the palm of his prince. Alois crashed his lips against the bluenette's, moaning against them as he too reached his climax, body falling limp and off to the side. Alois gently pulled himself out and tossed his arms possessively around Ciel, panting.

A thin hand brushed through the sweaty blond hair of the opposite male, a small smile creeping on to the lips of the Phantomhive. He pressed his lips to Alois' gently and kept his body close. He loved having the Trancy this close.. Even if he wouldn't allow anyone to know it.


End file.
